Babette
Babette is the hostess and manager of the Atlantic City restaurant Babette's Supper Club. She is played by Tracy Lynn Middendorf. Biography Background Babette works as the hostess and manager at the bustling boardwalk restaurant and nightclub Babette's Supper Club in Atlantic City. The venue is within walking distance of major hotels like the Ritz Carlton. She keeps a cordial relationship with her regular customers and counts Atlantic City Treasurer Nucky Thompson among them. Season 1 Nucky hosts a dinner at Babette's to celebrate prohibition. She greets him when he arrives and takes his coat. She later parties with his people. Nucky returns to the restaurant two days later to have dinner with his girlfriend Lucy Danziger, Alderman Jim Neary and Neary's wife. ("Boardwalk Empire") Nucky throws his birthday party at the club in February. Edith Day sings at the club for the occasion. As the hostess Babette greets Margaret Schroeder and delivers the dress she has bought to Lucy Danziger. Later, from the bandstand, Babette asks for attention as a cake is brought in. Lucy emerges from the top tier of the cake as the revellers sing “For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow”. ("Anastasia") In July 1920 Nucky dines at Babette's with Margaret, construction magnate Edward Bader, and his wife Katheryn. He invites Bader to be the next Mayor of Atlantic City while Babette flirts with Eddie Kessler at the bar. Sophie Tucker is the guest act that night and is well received. ("Belle Femme") Season 2 Babette attends a party / card game presided by Nucky Thompson at her club in early February 1921. Jim Neary, Al Boyd, George O'Neill and Eddie Kessler are also present, besides a group of party girls ("21"). In March, Babette welcomes New Jersey Governor Edward Edwards to her club. It's night and he's come to dine with Jimmy Darmody and The Commodore. She shows familiarity with Edwards, implying that he is a regular customer. When Nucky Thompson arrives shortly after with Margaret Schroeder, Mayor Edward Bader and his wife in tow she acts wary because she knows there is a feud between the two groups. ("A Dangerous Maid") When Nucky Thompson announces his retirement in late June his rival Jimmy Darmody hosts a victory party at Babette's. Jimmy becomes infamous for throwing Mickey Doyle over the balcony at the party. ("Battle of the Century") Nevertheless, Babette's is one of the first businesses in town that buys Irish quality whiskey from Nucky after he arrives from Belfast in July. Babette herself supervises a delivery near the back door, smoking a cigarette. ("Georgia Peaches") Season 3 On January 8, 1923 Nucky brings New York gangster Gyp Rosetti in for a private dinner and Babette serves them personally. She sidesteps Gyp's advances when she is taking their order, joking that she is too tough for him. It is assumed she dies in the explosion at her restaurant in Episode 8. Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Regular customer (deceased) Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Atlantic City Category:Catering Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Deceased